


In Which Car Crashes Are Surprisingly Romantic

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, minor car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Logan was ready to kill the person who'd crashed into his car. He hadn't expected to like them.





	In Which Car Crashes Are Surprisingly Romantic

Logan was not in the mood to deal with this. It had already been a long day. He’d accidentally slept though his alarm this morning, had spilled coffee on his shirt, and his students had turned in their essays today, so he had piles of grading to do when he got home. And now there was this.

He stared balefully at his car, the rear of which was sporting a rather large dent, in the hopes that if he stared at it long enough, it might turn out to be a stress-induced hallucination. Sadly, he was not that lucky.

“Well this is unfortunate,” an arrogant voice was saying from behind him. “I just got my paint job redone.”

Logan twitched.

“Unfortunate.” he hissed, hands beginning to ball at his sides. “Oh, yes I’m sure it is indeed very unfortunate for you. It will undoubtedly be even more unfortunate when you have to pay for the damage to my car.”

“Calm down,” the other man said, now sounding a bit nervous. “We don’t even know whose fault it is.”

“My car was parked,” Logan pointed out tersely.

“Okay, so maybe we have a hint, but still” the other conceded, one hand going to rub at his hair.

He then sighed, and offered his hand. “We seem to have gotten off to a bad start. My name is Roman.”

Logan stared at the hand, but didn’t take it. “Logan Sanders,” he said coldly. “Now if you would please give me your insurance information.”

Roman frowned, drawing back his hand. “You don’t have to be rude,” he complained. “It really was an accident.”

Logan could feel his pulse rate begin to rise. “I don’t care if was an accident” he snapped. “What I care about is that it happened. What I care about is the time this whole thing has wasted. What I care about is getting my car fixed!”

Logan closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was getting too worked up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated midterms. They inevitably brought far too much stress for both him and his students.

A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up to see Roman looking at him with concern.

“Hey,” he said, his tone softer now, having lost some of its earlier arrogance. “Look, I really am sorry. I’ll get my insurance information, don’t worry about it. And maybe I can make up to you with dinner?”

Logan stared. “You crash into my car, and now you want to take me on a date?” he said dryly, sure that this was some kind of joke.

Roman shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Logan’s skepticism. “You clearly need it, I feel slightly guilty, and you’re cute so it’s not like it’s a hardship” The last part of his sentence was accompanied by a wink.

Logan almost said no automatically, but then stopped to consider the situation. While Roman didn’t seem like his type, he really could use a good meal. He’d been so busy lately, that he hadn’t had time to go grocery shopping, so there wasn’t much less at home. And the other did owe him.

He sighed. “I accept your offer of dinner,” he said, then hurried to add, “although not as a romantic outing. Generally I prefer my dates to be a little less irritating.”

Roman laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to win you over,” he said, a teasing smile on his face. “But do you like Italian? There’s a fantastic little place just ten minutes away.”

Ignoring the first part of Roman’s statement, Logan nodded. “Italian is acceptable,” he said.

“Great,” Roman replied, clapping his hands together. “Now, it doesn’t look like I’ve done too much damage to either car, so you should be able to follow me. I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

“Fine,” Logan said, getting out his keys. He hoped this place would be good.

Roman had been right, the place was close. Logan let his eyes drift around as they walked through the door. It was fairly small, but it looked clean, and it held a decent crowd.

“Hey Prince Charming,” a voice drawled, “I didn’t know you had a date tonight.”

Logan turned to see a young man dressed in all in black with an apron tied around his waist. He clearly knew Roman well.

Roman smiled, a bit sheepish. “Ah well, it’s not exactly a date, Anx” he said, glancing over at Logan.

Logan stepped in. “He crashed into my car,” he said simply. “This is to help make it up to me.”

The other man, Anx, snorted. “Of course you did” he said, amusement clear in his voice. “Well come on, I’ll get you a table.”

Once they were seated, Logan remarked. “You seem to know the staff here well,”

“Anx was my roommate in college,” Roman explained. “We hated each other at first, but eventually we became friends. Mostly thanks to Patton dragging the two of us out and forcing us to bond. Patton’s the cook here.”

Logan nodded, taking this all in. “Why did you hate each other?” he asked curiously.

Roman chuckled and then launched into a story that sounded oddly reminiscent of Wicked, well the bits not involving witches and flying monkeys anyway.

Despite his earlier dislike of the man, Logan actually ended up enjoying their conversation. Roman had a seemingly endless well of stories and a talent for telling them. He also had to admit the restaurant had been well chosen. Not only had Anx been a attentive server, but the food was superb. He would definitely be returning here.

Finishing the last few bites of his tiramisu, Roman has insisted he try it, Logan almost felt disappointed the evening had to end. This had been the most relaxed he’d felt in days. Still he had grading to do.

“I should go,” he admitted. “We can exchange insurance information and I’ll be on my way.”

He then paused, before adding,a little hesitantly. “Thank you for the meal though. It was.. quite enjoyable.”

“I’m glad,” Roman smiled at him. It was a nice smile.

Logan shook himself. Such thoughts were unnecessary.

He waited as Roman paid the check before walking out the car with him. Once Roman had finished scribbling down his information a piece of notebook paper, Logan nodded at him.

“Goodbye, Roman,” he said. “Take care not to crash into anyone else on your way home.”

Roman rolled his eyes, but didn’t seem too annoyed by the comment. “I’ll be sure to be careful,” he replied. “Although, I have to say, I can’t regret meeting you.”

Logan ducked his head, his face flushing a bit. “Goodbye,” he said again firmly, getting into his car.

Once he got home, he glanced at the information Roman had given to him. At the very top of the page was a phone number, the words _call me!_ written next to it.

Logan let his lips curve upward in a small smile. Roman was a ridiculous man, nothing like his usual type. But perhaps he could use the change.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
